The present invention relates to the dilation of a small incision to facilitate introduction of instruments for the performance of surgery.
There is great interest in minimally invasive or less invasive surgery in most surgical procedures because there is believed to be less trauma to the patient and less healing time for the patient than through conventional open procedures. To accomplish the goals of minimally invasive or less invasive surgery, the surgical procedure is preferably conducted through a dilated small incision. Often, a retractor is used within a dilated small incision. The retractor maintains the small incision in a dilated state while a surgeon works through the retractor at the surgical site.
The preliminary procedure of dilating an incision is known and used for spinal surgeries, including static or dynamic stabilization, the insertion of fusion devices, a discectomy, a laminectomy, the insertion of motion preservation devices such as artificial discs, and like devices. Moreover, dilation of small incisions in other surgical procedures are very much applicable to spinal surgery.
The present invention provides an alternative to conventional procedures for dilating a small incision. Gradual dilation of a small incision is facilitated through the use of the present invention.